


Obliviousness and Lack of Communication: A Guide By Cyrus Goodman and Jonah Beck

by barbarasblue



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst, Basically Jonah and Cyrus are both dumbasses, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Only a bit though it's barely there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbarasblue/pseuds/barbarasblue
Summary: “Are you trying to say we’ve been dating this whole time?”“I thought it was obvious?”“JONAH!”In which Jonah’s communication skills are weak and Cyrus is a lot more oblivious than he thought.





	Obliviousness and Lack of Communication: A Guide By Cyrus Goodman and Jonah Beck

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure how far down the rode this is. Definitely High School. Far down enough that jandi is dead and Jonah has realized he’s bi and likes Cyrus. This surprisingly focuses on an oblivious Cyrus. You would think it would be Jonah but it’s established in the show he never talks about what people are to him. He just assumes. Him assuming Cyrus and him are dating but never actually asking Cyrus out using the word date is something I could see while Cyrus is completely oblivious to this fact. Anyways, here is my very shitty fic.
> 
> I’m becksjonahs on tumblr if any of you want to talk or send me a prompt!

“Why is math so hard?” Jonah Beck groaned, looking down at the math worksheet in front of him. He’d been trying to do the same math problem for at least thirty minutes and he was starting to think that maybe trying to do homework at The Spoon wasn’t the best decision. At least at home he’d have some sort of quiet. Thanks to the boy next to him, however, he decided to do his homework at their usual hangout spot. 

“I’ve been offering help _the entire_ time we’ve been here. Why don’t you just let me?!” Came Cyrus Goodman’s (said boy next him) loud voice, interrupting Jonah from his thoughts and making him look up. He felt his frustration leave him a bit upon seeing the cute look of confusion on the boys face.

“Seriously,” Cyrus whined, throwing his hands up in the air, “Why won't you let me help you? Every time I ask you just tell me you don’t need it. You _obviously_ do!” Jonah signed, trying not to smile at how cute the boy next to him sounded when complaining. Which, if you ask Jonah, is really hard since Cyrus looked cute doing pretty much _anything_ to him.

“Hello?? Earth to Jonah.” Hands waved in front of his face, snapping him out of the trance he didn’t realize he was in. He felt cheeks heat up at realizing he’d been caught staring at Cyrus. Coughing awkwardly, he started to speak.

“I _always_ ask for your help. I want to do things on my own without help.” Jonah replied. It wasn’t the main reason but it was one of the reasons. Cyrus scoffed. Jonah could see just by his face that he was about to get an earful. 

“You know there’s _nothing_ wrong with getting help! How are you supposed to learn if you don’t understand? You know what I think your problem is? Stubbornness! You know my parents-” 

Cyrus was soon cut off by Jonah covering his mouth. Cyrus glared at him, obviously not happy about the interruption.

“Besides, you’re too distracting. It’s hard to get work done around you.”   

Cyrus tried to respond but stopped once he realized all that could be heard was muffling coming from him due to Jonah’s hand covering his mouth. Cyrus crossed his arms and, with as much intimidation he could muster, glared at Jonah. Jonah, getting the hint to remove his hand, did just that and prepared himself in hearing whatever dramatic thing Cyrus was about to say. 

“How am _I_ distracting?” Came Cyrus’ voice. Jonah could see as very big pout starting to form on Cyrus’ face.  “I’m just trying to help you get work done!”

“Not in a bad way, Cy! You’re just so cute it’s hard not to look at you being.. well.. all cute!”

Jonah could see as Cyrus visibly froze at his words. Whatever comeback he was going to reply with died on his tongue as his cheeks started to flare up. He sat there wide-eyed with his hand still up in the air, staring at Jonah. Jonah waited for him to speak raising his eyebrow at Cyrus’ quietness.  It was quiet for a good few seconds before Jonah finally got enough of Cyrus looking like a fish out of water.

“What’s wrong-”

 “Hey Jonah, Cyrus!” The two familiar voices calling their names and the sound of The Spoon door opening interrupted Jonah from speaking any further. He turned his head looking for the voices that called him. He was met with the smiling faces of Andi Mack and Buffy Driscoll walking towards their booth. Once there they slid into the empty seats of their booth, mirroring how Jonah and Cyrus sat.

 “Hey, guys.” Their smiling faces almost distracted him from the frozen boy next to him who was apparently unfrozen since he was the first to respond. Jonah waved at them as a conversation struck between the three members of the Good Hair Crew. Jonah listened to them speak, mentally writing a note to ask Cyrus about the weird moment before the girls came in later. Even though he seemed fine now it was still such a weird reaction to have to your boyfriend calling you cute.

 Yes, boyfriend. Jonah still couldn’t quite believe it himself. For a week he had been Cyrus Goodman’s boyfriend. He never would have thought in his freshman year of high school that he would be dating Cyrus Goodman. If he was talking to his eighth grade self he would have assumed he’d still be dating Andi. That relationship, however, ended when they finally realized that they both didn’t want it. That their relationship was better as friends which was one of the best decisions they've ever made.

 She began dating Walker a few weeks later and Jonah finally entered therapy for his panic attacks after a particularly nasty one that he had in the middle of one of his Ultimate games when his anxiety was at an all time high and their team was losing. Not being able to handle it he had run out of the gym into the halls with Cyrus, Buffy, and a confused Andi following after him. They helped him through it. He didn’t remember much in the moment but he knew Buffy was explaining it to Andi as Cyrus talked him through it.

 That was when Jonah realized he needed to enter therapy because it wasn’t going to go away like he hoped. That just because he hadn’t had one in months didn’t mean they were going to go away forever. Once at therapy he learned how to control and beat his anxiety while also realizing the unhealthy coping mechanisms he used to deal with them before (including realizing he was using Andi to try to rid his panic attacks which he later sat her down and explained).

 Some more weeks later and cue the bi awakening he had when Cyrus came out to him. They were hanging out at Jonah’s house watching “Love, Simon”. It was Jonah’s first time seeing it and by the end Cyrus was (not very surprisingly) reduced to tears. It wasn’t until hours later when the movie was brought up again that Cyrus told him he had something to tell him. He had told him he’s gay and that watching the movie again made him want to come out to him as he already came out to Andi and Buffy. Jonah was of course supportive, asking him when he knew and when he told Buffy and Andi. He told him he’s proud of him and thanked him for telling him.

 It wasn’t until later when Cyrus fell asleep and Jonah found himself studying his face when a realization hit him straight into the heart, twisting his insides. Cyrus coming out to him had made him realize something about himself.  He had sudden thoughts of how he acted towards Cyrus. He had thoughts of how there were times in which he was more excited to see Cyrus then Andi when he had liked her. He had thoughts of how just last week he had called off a date with a girl he asked out just because Cyrus asked him to hang out on that day. He had thoughts of how of how his feelings were _definitely_ not platonic. Jonah had wanted to hit himself for being such an idiot. For it taking so long to realize how he felt.

 A few days of much pondering on how to handle the situation, kicking himself for not realizing how he felt sooner, and trying not to act awkward around Cyrus later he had decided while he was laying in bed to ask Cyrus out. That’s what he did. He hyped himself up to it and it went smoother than he had thaught it would. Nothing much changed but Jonah didn’t mind that much since thinking back their friendship previously wasn’t all that different from a romantic relationship but apparently neither of them realized that.  

 Jonah got taken out of his stroll down memory lane by multiple voices calling his name. He looked up at Buffy, Andi, and Cyrus’ smiling faces.

“Deep in thought?” Buffy asked

Jonah smiled shyly. He also realized he’ll never be able to focus with his friends surrounding him at this point. He closed his books, gathered them up, and started to stand.

“I’m never going to get done work here. I’m going to go home. I’ll call you later, Cy. See you Andi, Buffy.”

Before leaving Jonah looked at Cyrus and feeling braver than usual, leaned down to press a kiss to his cheek before saying bye once more to everyone and walking out the door.

“What the _hell_ was that?!”

“Did Jonah just kiss you?!”

Both sentences came at once and Cyrus wasn’t sure if he should be paying attention to them or the pounding of his heart that felt like it was going to fly out of his chest and run away. His hand was touching the spot Jonah had so casually kissed before he left; eyes bugging out of his face. If Buffy and Andi hadn’t asked (more like yelled) the questions they did he would have thought he imagined what had just happened.

“Cyrus!” Both girls yelled at once making the rest of the people at The Spoon turn to stare at them while Cyrus jumped from hearing their voices say his name so loudly. They smiled apologetically before turning their faces back to Cyrus. He looked at them.  

“I’d answer your questions but I have no idea what just happened either. But believe me, I’ll find out.” 

* * *

 

“We have to talk.” Cyrus said, barging into Jonah’s bedroom door. Jonah’s mom had let him in telling him Jonah was in his room. Jonah was sat on his bed playing a game on his bed. He looked up raising an eyebrow at the serious tone in Cyrus’ voice. He put his phone down and patted the bed, motioning for Cyrus to sit next him.

“What’s up?”

Cyrus refused to sit down, instead resorting to closing the door and pacing back and forth as Jonah watched. Every so often he looked like he was about to say something only to shut his mouth and go back to pacing. This went on for a good five minutes until Jonah decided he had enough.

“Cyrus! Stop pacing. What’s wrong?” 

Cyrus made a noise, stopping in his steps and looking at Jonah.

“What’s wrong?” Cyrus spluttered, “ _What’s wrong_?! You know what’s wrong!”

 “First of all, stop yelling. And no, I really don’t know what’s wrong. Sit down, breathe, and tell me what’s going on.”

Cyrus wanted to continue yelling. He really did but the soft and concerned tone in Jonah’s voice made it impossible. Instead he did as he was asked and walked towards Jonah’s bed, sitting next to him on it.

The Spoon. Today. You. Kiss. Cheek. Ring a bell???” 

Jonah looked even more confused than Cyrus did yesterday. 

“I believe I was there when it happened- ow!”

Jonah rubbed his arm from being hit there and looked into Cyrus’ eyes.  

“This isn’t a time for jokes! Why would you kiss me?"   
"I was saying goodbye."

"But you _kissed_ me." 

"And?" 

"WHY?" 

"Because that's what people in relationships usually do..?" 

"RELATIONSHIP?!" 

Cyrus felt like he was going to faint. Was Jonah actually telling him they were in a relationship? Cyrus breathed, looking at Jonah's confused face. 

“Are you trying to say we’ve been dating this whole time?” 

“I thought it was obvious?”

“JONAH!”

“Are you trying to say we _haven’t_  been dating this entire time?” 

“You never even asked me OUT!”

“Yes I did. Our first date was that new arcade we went to about a week ago when I asked you.” 

Cyrus immediately thought back to that conversion he had with Jonah. They were hanging out at the The Spoon when Jonah had asked him if he wanted go out to the new arcade in town. Cyrus had said yes but he didn’t think there was anything romantic about it. 

Except... Jonah _did_ try to grab his hand after they won a game. He _did_ decide to pay for both of their foods they bought because it was “different this time”. He _did_ ask him if he wanted to do “this” again to which Cyrus confusingly said yes. The smile that was on his face and ... oh god it _was_ a date. They had went on several other dates throughout the week now that Cyrus is thinking back on it. 

He would have been angrier at himself for being so oblivious if Jonah wasn’t so horrible at communication.

Cyrus put his head in his hands, sighing loudly.  

“Jonah, have you ever heard of communication? I had no idea they were all dates. I thought we were just hanging out like usual.” He looked up after saying it. 

“Oh..sorry Cy.” He looked like a kicked puppy.

“I thought I was clear enough but clearly I need some more work in communication. I’m sorry for assuming. We can just forget-“ 

“No!” Cyrus stopped him from speaking anymore. He grabbed Jonah’s hands, putting the attention on himself. 

“I never said.. I never said I didn’t want to date you. I just .. didn’t know. I didn’t even know you liked guys.” 

“Oh.” 

“Jonah, I absolutely want to date you. I’ve liked you since the 7th grade, probably longer. You were literally why I realized I was gay. And no, don’t ask me to explain because that’s a whole other story for another day. ” 

Jonah didnt ask him to explain. He didn’t say anything. Instead, he was smiling and that smiling soon turned into giggling which then turned into full on laughing. Cyrus joined him soon after not even being sure why he was laughing himself. Once they finally stopped Cyrus began to speak. 

”We’re a mess.”

”We are. Do you know why I started laughing?” 

“Nope.” 

“Well,” Jonah started, “You were _my_ bisexual awakening. I realized I liked you a few hours after we watched “Love, Simon” while you were asleep. I spent days trying to figure out what to do before I decided to ask you out. Which.. didn’t end that well.” 

Cyrus laughed again. 

“God, you’re adorable. You and your stupid dimples.”

Jonah smirked

“My dimples are stupid?”

“And cute, but mostly stupid.” 

Jonah’s smirk widened and Cyrus felt the butterflies building in his stomach flutter even more.

They sat in silence for a few moments looking at each other, hand interlaced. The silence broke when Cyrus started to speak.  

“So, now that _that’s_ out of the way. What’s do you say we go on a real date?” 

Jonah smiled.

”Absolutely.” 


End file.
